Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 071
の | romaji = Shirogane no Tsurugi | japanese translated = The Sword of White Silver | english = Duel Consequences | japanese air date = August 30, 2015 | english air date = October 25, 2016 | german air date = November 19, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Mitsutaka Hirota | director = Naoki Murata | storyboard artist = Shoji Nishida | animation director = Kazuyuki Igai, Satoru Shiraishi }} "Duel Consequences", known as "The Sword of White Silver" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 30, 2015 and in Australia on October 25, 2016. Nicktoons aired on February 19, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 24, 2017 Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Officer 227 vs. DC227.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: DC227 DC227's hand contains "Jutte Lord", "Jutte Fighter", "Goyo Arrow", "Stygian Security" and "Synchro Gift". DC227 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). DC227 tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Predator" with "Goyo Arrow", whose effect allows him to once per turn inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100. DC227 activates the effect now (Yuya: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 2: Yuya Yuya's hand contains "Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn", "Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard", "Performapal Fireflux", "Double Reborn Level 4", and "Mimiclay". He draws "Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" ( 3) and "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) and "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his hand, both in Attack Position. "Bot-Eyes" attacks "Predator", with Yuya activating the effect of "Bot-Eyes", letting him change its name to that of an "Odd-Eyes" monster. He changes its name to "Odd-Eyes Dragon". Since an "Odd-Eyes" monster under Yuya's control declared an attack, the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" activates, which lets him increase the attacking monster's ATK by the ATK of an Attack Position "Performapal" monster he controls until the end of the Battle Phase ("Bot-Eyes": 1600 → 2800). The attack continues and "Bot-Eyes" destroys "Goyo Predator" (DC227: 4000 → 3600 LP). "Fireflux" attacks directly (DC227: 3600 → 2400 LP). Turn 3: DC227 DC227 activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks and destroys "Bot-Eyes", with Yuya attempting to grab an Action Card, but being blocked by DC227, resulting in neither player getting the card (Yuya: 3400 → 2600 LP). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning that monster to his field, so "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) is Special Summoned. "Bot-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fireflux" (Yuya: 2600 → 2200 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (2500/2000) from his hand, along with "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. DC227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Battle Lock", which prevents his opponent's monsters from attacking this turn. Turn 5: DC227 DC227 draws "Polymerization". He Normal Summons "Stygian Security" (100/600). DC227 tunes the Level 4 "Bot-Eyes" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Stygian Security" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Chaser" and "Predator" to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Emperor" attacks "Pendulum Dragon" (Yuya: 2200 → 1400 LP), but it isn't destroyed via the effect of "Emperor" and instead DC227 takes control of it and it gains this same effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Fireflux" (Yuya: 1400 → 100 LP), but because of the effect it isn't destroyed and DC227 takes control of it instead. "Fireflux" attacks directly, but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Light Phoenix" as his opponent is attacking directly, destroying the card in his other Pendulum Zone and Special Summoning itself. "Unicorn" is destroyed and "Light Phoenix" (2000/1000) is Special Summoned. A replay occurs and DC227 chooses not to attack. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon". He activates "Double Reborn Level 4", which allows both players to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their own Graveyard in Defense Position. DC227 Special Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200) and Yuya Special Summons "Bot-Eyes". Yuya treats "Bot-Eyes Lizard" as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" via its own effect. He then Tributes the LIGHT monster "Light Phoenix" and sends "Bot-Eyes" being treated as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" from his side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Saber Dragon" (2800/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Saber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Jutte Lord". Since it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, he can destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Goyo Emperor" is destroyed and since it left the field, control of all monsters are returned to their owners via its effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks directly. DC227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack, but Yuya also finds and activates the Action Card, "No Action", which negates the activation of his opponent's Action Spell Card and destroys it. The attack continues (DC227: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in the dub Odd-Eyes 227 Attack Original.png|Odd-Eyes slams its head on Officer 227's Duel Runner... Odd-Eyes 227 Attack Dub.png|...while in the dub it bites down on the Duel Runner. * In the original, when "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" deals the finishing blow to Officer 227 it simply slams its head on his Duel Runner. While in the dub, Odd-Eyes instead bites his Duel Runner. In other languages pl:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - odcinek 71